Stars
by mzfeistyx3
Summary: Sequel to "Moonlight." If you love someone more than anything, then distance only matters to the mind, not to the heart.


**Author's Note: This is a sequel to "Moonlight." This probably might be a full on story... it depends, because I am planning on adding a bunch of drama. Sure Moonlight was a one shot, but this one leads to the drama. Don't you just love drama? Okay, enjoy this beautiful fanfic that I absolutely admire. It's a possibility of becoming a two shot. **

As day light passed and the moon lit up the sky. Harry had his eyes set on the moonlight above, thinking of _her. _She's always been in his head every time he was out somewhere. She's never been taken out of his head, and of course she's never been _forgotten. _He wished he wasn't famous so he can be...wherever she was. Where was she? She could be anywhere in this large world. He just wanted her in his arms safely, that way he'll feel safe as well. He felt nervous and frustrated whenever he woke up every morning without _her _beside him. He just missed her like crazy that he didn't know what to do with his life. If anything ever happened to her, he'll go crazy. He probably might even quit the band if anything bad ever happened to her. God forbid he hoped nothing will happen to _his _girl, _his _princess.

Harry sighed as he stretched his arms before crashing onto his bed. The boys were on another break, and they decided to spend it on a cruise. (obviously they're on a ship.) He breathed heavily as he snapped his eyes shut. Why couldn't she be right there beside him? Why couldn't he be right there beside her? He hated how far they were from each other. His phone vibrated from the pocket of his pants as he shoved his right hand into his pockets, taking out his phone. His eyes snapped open as he flipped his phone open to see a text message from _her. _Oh how his heart raced when he saw a text message from her.

_To: Harry_

_From: Taylor_

_- I miss you. /3 _

He pushed his hair out of his face as he read those three meaningful words. God, he hated how she had to send him this, killing him on the inside. Rage started to burn through his veins as he sat up on his bed, trying to fight back the tears that were starting to form in his eyes. Hell, he didn't care if his friends saw him crying, he was in love with this girl and he fucking missed her like crazy. He breathed heavily before taking a few seconds of texting her back, pressing the send button.

_To: Taylor_

_From: Harry_

_- They say when you are missing someone that they are probably feeling the same, but I don't think it's possible for you to miss me as much as I'm missing you right now._

Tears started to stream down his eyes, seeking its way to the bed. The tears were very warm on his face as he placed a hand on his face before wiping away his tears. This girl made him feel like he could ever get better. She made him feel like the luckiest guy in this world to ever be alive. She made him feel like himself around her. Sure he was himself around his best friends, but when he was around her... it was _different. _The phone vibrated again, causing Harry's attention. He sighed before opening his phone again.

_To: Harry_

_From: Taylor_

_- I love you... I really do, Harry. I've been thinking about you for so long; I wish I can be with you at this very moment. I can't stand to be away from you. It haunts me to think every night that you'll probably stop loving me... and meet someone else._

Harry wished he had powers so he can see his bright angel once again. There was nothing he could do to see her again. His parents have been trying to motivate him into moving on and forget about the girl he _supposedly _loved. Harry was pissed as hell when his parents thought he really didn't love her, when really he does. He's been spending every night, staring at the moon, remembering her. He truely loved her and he didn't care what anyone else thought. He wasn't even too young to be in love, but she was. She was only two years younger than him, but he didn't care. Age was nothing but a number to him, especially when he was around her. He sighed as he read Taylor's message before texting her back, pressing the send button.

_To: Taylor_

_From: Harry_

_- Just because I'm not forever by your side, doesn't mean that's not precisely where I want to be._

Harry placed his hand against the lamp on the nightstand as he turned off the light switch before laying down flat. Shutting his eyes closed as he waited for her to text back. Her blue green eyes stood stuck in his head. Oh my god, even when he is closing his eyes, he can still see her. You can tell this boy was head over heels for this girl. But was she head over heels for him? He was afraid of losing her forever. He breathed intensely before feeling his phone vibrate again. He snapped his eyes open as he read over the text message he had just received.

_To: Harry_

_From: Taylor_

_- I know... well, I'm going to bed now. I'll call you in the morning! Don't miss me too much. (:_

As he read over this text message for the third time, why did she have to put a smiley face at the end? He's already missing her like crazy as if his life depended on it. Tears continued to stream down his cheeks, burning on his flesh. He coughed lightly before texting her back, pressing the send button.

_To: Taylor_

_From: Harry_

_- I don't miss you and you alone - I miss you and me together. I hate the distance between us, I miss you every second of my life... Sigh. Goodnight Blue Green eyes._

He sighed after closing his phone shut. He laid his head flat onto his pillow before closing his eyes shut, breathing intensely as she started to blur through his head. Was it healthy for him to have her in his mind 24/7? He sure as hell didn't know. As long as he wasn't going mentally crazy, it's healthy for him to have her in his head every second of his life. Early events from the past started to blur through his mind.

_A small smirk formed on Harry's lips as he stopped walking to face her. Her eyes widened at how dangerously close their bodies were. Harry stared into her blue green eyes in amazement as she stood there staring into his eyes as well, nervously._

_"You have pretty eyes," He said smoothly, staring into her blue green eyes._

_Taylor blinked nervously as she looked down at the sand. "No I don't..."_

_He placed a hand under her chin as he pulled her face up to look at him. "Yes you do."_

Why couldn't Taylor just stay out of his head? This was so hard for him. It was a possibility for him having a mental breakdown, but he worked his hardest of not trying to break down in the middle of the night. His friends were on the opposite beds across from him. They were sleeping of course, and he basically was the only one that had insomnia from the group. He groaned before burying his face into his pillow. After a few minutes, he finally dozed off into a deep sleep.

_Shdhdkouytid_

Niall felt something slobbery on his face. It was wet and gross on his cheek. Something continued to lick his face as his closed eyes twitched. "Stop..." He muttered before moving his hands over his face. That something didn't intend on listening to him as it continued to lick his face. Niall groaned as he turned his head to the side. "Stop..." He repeated before placing the pillow over his head tiredly. Niall slowly felt himself being moved. His eyes slowly opened as he moved his hands again, trying to stop this something from moving him. Before he can pull the pillow off of his face, he felt himself being pushed off the bed as he fell onto the ground. "What the hell!" He screeched before shifting his head up to find a huge looking animal inside of their room. His eyes widened at the huge animal. It was a _Llama. _

The Llama slowly met his gaze at Harry as it walked over to him. It stared at the curly haired boy before him. Harry was obviously sleeping, but for some reason he was basically _moaning _in his sleep, which woke up Zayn. Zayn narrowed his eyes at the Llama as his eyes grew wide. Zayn locked his eyes on Niall, wondering why the hell there was a Llama in the room. _Why is there a Llama in here?_ He mouthed towards Niall. Niall shrugged in response as the two returned their eyes on the Llama.

Harry continued to moan in his sleep, sexually. The Llama decided to lick Harry's face as well, which caused Harry to move his arms, grabbing his pillow as he smacked the Llama with it. Zayn laughed hysterically as he watched the Llama get smacked by a pillow. The Llama growled before pushing Harry off of the bed as well. Harry soon woke up as he groaned intensely before touching his back. "Oww," He muttered before sitting up as he met his gaze at the Llama. His eyes widened as he screamed before running to Niall and jumping in his arms as Niall caught him bridal style.

The door of the room soon opened as Louis stepped inside the room. His eyes were locked on his phone as he entered. "Guys, there's a hot tub near the dock. Wanna come-" His head was shifted up as he lost track of words after finding a Llama in the room. He blinked repeatedly after seeing this animal in their room. "Why is there a Llama in here?" He asked with wide eyes as he placed his phone on the inside of his pockets.

A girl soon crashed into Louis's back before discovering the Llama. "That's my pet Llama!" She screeched before running inside the room as she hugged the Llama blissfully. Louis's eyes narrowed at the girl before him. She looked very familiar from behind. Her hair was wavy in such. She looked like...

"Heather?" He spoke up which caught her attention. Heather turned her head around to look at the boy who called her name; her eyes widened in shock as she recognized who this guy was. "Louis!" She yelped before gazing around the room as she saw all the boys there as well. "OH MY GOD!" She shouted happily before she ran over to Louis and hugged him tightly.

Louis wrapped his arms around her as he hugged back as well. His right hand soon traveled up her back as he grabbed a strand of her hair to his nose as he sniffed it. "Your hair smells good," He muttered lightly before continuing to smell her hair.

Heather's arms fell back to her sides as she stared up at him. "Have you met my pet Llama?" She asked as she pointed at the Llama.

Louis pursed his eyebrows together as he scoffed from underneath his breath. "I guess you really weren't joking when you said you have a pet Llama."

"Mama never lies!" She screeched before running to the other boys as she gave a warm hug to Harry, another warm hug to Zayn, and a quick hug to Niall. She had her arms wrapped around Niall, not intending to let go.

Niall scoffed as he hugged her back before blushing slightly. "Um... you can let go now,"

"No," She shook her head as she kept her arms around Niall. Louis watched as she had her arms around him, feeling jealousy inside of him. They were just hugging, that didn't mean anything more... right? He must have been paranoid because he loved this girl. Hell yeah, he loved Heather of course. He was _in _love with her actually, and of course she has a huge obsession with Llama's... and cheese. They used to go out to buy a big loaf of cheese and eat it together. It was the most amusing moments of high life, but he enjoyed those amusing moments with her.

He coughed into his hand as Heather turned her gaze at Louis, dropping her arms to her sides. Niall stared down at her, tensity building inside of him. What was this he was feeling? He didn't start developing feelings for her... right? Because if he ever did, this wouldn't turn out very well... considering she is Louis's ex-girlfriend, and Louis wasn't completely over her. Niall scoffed from underneath his breath.

"So where's Liam?" Heather wondered as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"He's at the Hot tub, chilling with a bunch of fan girls." Louis confessed as he walked over to her, smiling at her. Niall watched as Louis approached her. He didn't like this one bit.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Heather. "If Heather is here... that means, the other girls are here too... right?" He asked hopefully, wanting to see his bright angel. Heather nodded in response. "Taylor, Mariah, Emerald! Yup!"

"What about Kelsey?" Niall spoke up, scoffing.

"She isn't here," Heather replied harshly after rolling her eyes. She didn't give two shits about Kelsey actually. After all, she was Niall's love interest, but that seemed to bother Heather since she sort of... _liked _Niall... more than Louis. She liked Louis, but she had more feelings for Niall. This was going to be tough since she's now conversing with these boys once again in her life.

Harry and Zayn looked at each other as they left out of the room, looking around the hallways.

"I don't know about you, but I wanna see my chocolate brown eyed, cupcake." Zayn confessed as he glanced around the hall for a familiar shade of brown eyes with curly brown hair.

Harry had his eyes set in the hall as well, he had high hopes of finding the girl he's crazy in love with. He tried to find a familiar shade of blond, but there was no sign of any blond haired girl around there. He groaned before returning his gaze on Zayn. "You miss Mariah, right?"

"No, I'm just having high hopes of looking for a random fan girl." Zayn replied sarcastically after rolling his eyes and nodding. "Of course I miss her. I'm always texting her all night, every day. Reminding her of how much I miss her and how much I love her."

Zayn of course missed Mariah a lot. He fell in love with this brunette; she took his breath away and he couldn't deny that. She was different compared to other girls he had dated before in his life. But ever since she came into his life, she changed his whole world for him. Every night, he will always check up on her, texting, calling her to see if everything was fine. They agreed on trying out this long distance relationship thing, but it was tough for them of course. He had to worry every night if she was in danger, or if she might have been messing around with other guys. Hell... knowing Mariah, she would never do anything physically to hurt him in any kind of way, that just isn't like her at all. He was in love with her as well, crazy in love with her... just like how Harry feels about Taylor.

His took out his phone as he searched through his contacts for Mariah's name. Her name soon caught his attention as he clicked on her name, texting her a quick message.

_To: Mariah_

_From: Zayn_

_- Are you on a ship? :) x_

He pressed send as he waited for her to reply. Harry glanced at his phone, reading the message. Harry was being nosey as hell, like mind your own damn business, shoot... Zayn's phone soon vibrated as he flipped his phone open, receiving a new message from Mariah which obviously means she replied. He started reading over her text message after clearing his throat.

_To: Zayn_

_From: Mariah_

_- Yeah... How did you know such nonsense? O_O_

Harry's eyes lit up as he read this message, jumping happily in one place beside Zayn. "Mariah is here, so that means Taylor is here too!" He confessed happily as he searched around the halls for his beloved angel. Zayn smirked to himself as he started replying to her text message before pressing send.

_To: Mariah_

_From: Zayn_

_- Because I'm on the same ship as you. (; Look for room 18, that's where I am. By the way, is your friend Taylor with you? :) x_

Harry continued on jumping in one place as Zayn forced his arm on his shoulder, stopping him from jumping. "Would you stop jumping, there's people here you know, and I'm not in the mood to be attacked by these crazy fan girls." Zayn confessed after waiting for a response from Mariah.

Harry groaned from underneath his breath as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Vas Happenin to you?"

"Zap you just let me be!" Zayn growled after noticing a new text message from Mariah on his phone. He soon read over the text as he smirked to himself.

_To: Zayn_

_From: Mariah_

_- *currently dying at this very moment as it takes me a few hours to process this before I return back to life* OMFG I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE ON THE SAME SHIP! ^_^ Oh um, yeah Taylor is here! (; She's been ranting on nonstop about Harry; she must see the man with curls! _

A soft laugh came from Zayn's mouth as he placed his phone back into the pockets of his pants, now returning his gaze on Harry. "Yup, blondie is here."

Harry smiled at this as he hugged Zayn tightly. Zayn's eyes widened at how close their bodies were dangerously pressed together. Zayn scoffed before pushing Harry gently off of his arms as he discovered a curly haired girl running up to him as she jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck as her legs wrapped around his waist. Zayn soon caught the balance as he recognized the girl. "Hey, Mimi." He smiled as he looked at his girlfriend. The brunette soon looked at him as she pressed her lips onto his, kissing him excitedly as he gladly returned the kiss passionately.

Harry smiled softly after looking down at his feet before hearing a familiar voice.

"Harry?" A voice muttered, sounding much like a shocking tone. Harry's eyes soon shot up to his left as he discovered Taylor. Taylor's eyes widened as she ran over to him, hugging him tightly. Harry couldn't process this - the girl that he loved is right here in front of his eyes. Was this real? Was he dreaming? He didn't know if this was a dream, but he sure as hell loved it. He returned the hug as he buried his face into her neck. Taylor touched his curls excitedly. "Finally I get to touch your curls again!" She screeched before snapping her eyes shut. "I missed you..." She breathed lightly.

Harry didn't intend on moving his face away from her neck at all, instead of muttering in response. "I've missed you too," He responded before placing a soft kiss on her neck.

Zayn soon departed from the kiss he shared with Mariah as he stared into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "You look mighty sexy, babe." He confessed after letting her down on her feet.

The brunette giggled, leaving her arms wrapped around his neck. "No, _you _look sexy." She purred before blushing. "I really missed you Zayn..."

"I missed you too," He stated as he placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

Heather stomped out of the room as she watched her two friends have a romantic session with their _boyfriends. _Niall followed behind her as Louis followed as well. She crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at the two couples. "Can one of you tell me where the actual hell is Emerald?"

"I don't know..." They all confessed, not really caring about the girl with the black hair. The Llama soon pushed through the doors, as it knocked down Louis and Niall. Niall and Louis soon landed on the ground, glaring intensely at the large animal before them.

"You really need to get a hold of that Llama of yours." Louis hissed after standing back up on his feet.

Niall nodded in response. "I still can't believe you keep a Llama as a pet!" He hissed before standing back up on his feet.

Heather rolled her eyes at this before shrugging, not really caring. "I'm sure you guys loved meeting my Llama! I mean who wouldn't? My baby is sexy and he knows it."

**Author's Note: I like this ending for this chapter! Okay, so how did you guys like it so far? I really wanna know. xD Leave me reviews! and the next chapter will be the last one! I must say there is going to be huge drama with Louis/Heather and Niall/Kelsey. And follow me on twitter if chu haven't! but if you have ignore this complete nonsense; twitter: mzfeistyx3**


End file.
